Atomic Betty meets the Joker
by panther23
Summary: Atomic Betty must face both the Cosmic Jester and the most insane comic book villain of all time.
1. The comic

Betty was walking in the hall of her school when Noah came running up to her.

"Look what I got," he said as he waved a comic book in Betty's face.

"You got a new comic," said Betty, who didn't seem quite excited.

"Not just any comic," said Noah, "It's issue 100 of Batman."

When Noah stopped waving the comic around, Betty could see Batman on the cover.

"It's a great comic," said Noah, "In it, Batman stops the Joker from covering all of Gotham with a deadly laughing gas. I just finished reading it."

"Really?" asked Betty, "If you're done, could I borrow it?"

Noah kind of knew Betty would say that because he knew that she was a bigger Batman fan than he was.

"Well okay," said Noah, "Just try not to wreck it please? I want to keep this forever."

"I promise," said Betty, as Noah handed her the comic.

Later that day, Betty was lying on the couch in her living room, reading the comic.

"Wow, Noah was right," she said, "This comic is amazing."

Just then, Betty's bracelet beeped.

"Perfect timing," Betty said in a sarcastic tone and she pressed a button on her bracelet and Degill's hologram appeared.

"Atomic Betty, the galaxy needs you," he said, "I'm afraid the Cosmic Jester has escaped from jail."

"Not him again," said Betty.

Betty remembered the Cosmic Jester pretty well. He was really a former comedian named Daniel Calloway who was kicked out of every comedy club on the planet Celebra because he kept telling old jokes. He tried to get revenge by dropping a missile filled with laughing gas on the planet, but Betty stopped him time.

"I'm afraid so," said Degill, "He's back committing crimes on Celebra. This time he's attacking huge celebrity parties. You must stop him."

"I'm on it Sir." said Betty, and she pressed a button on her bracelet and Degill disappeared.

Before Betty beamed herself to her ship, she noticed the comic in her hand. She really wanted to finish it.

"Guess I'll take this with me," she said to herself.

She rolled up the comic and stuck it in her back pocket and then beamed herself up.


	2. Life of the party

When Betty was on her ship, X-5 explained the situation.

"The Cosmic Jester is planning to rob the big party being held on Celebra, which is hosted by Dom Bruise," he said, "He is now equipped with grenades that shoot out that Giggle brand X gas of his."

Betty knew what X-5 was talking about. Giggle brand X was some type of enhanced laughing gas that the Cosmic Jester created. Anyone who inhaled it went into a huge state of laughter.

"We better be careful then," said Betty, "Set course for Celebra."

While on the way, Betty took out her comic and started to read a bit of it.

"What do you have there Chief?" asked Sparky.

"It's a comic I borrowed from Noah," said Betty, "Want to take a look?"

Sparky and X-5 both said yes.

Betty flipped through some of the pages of the comic and showed them to her crew.

"See that pointing eared guy?" she said, "That's Batman. He's the hero of this comic."

"I've heard about this character in the Earth archives," said X-5, "Batman is a character created by an earthling named Bob Kane. He dresses up like a bat to rid his city of criminals because one of them murdered his parents."

"You know so much, it's scary," said Sparky.

Betty turned a page and Sparky had a weird look on his face, like he was scared, as he looked at a picture of the Joker.

"Who's that?" asked Sparky as he pointed at the picture.

"Oh, that's the Joker," said Betty, "He's Batman's arch rival. He's kind of like the Cosmic Jester, only way more insane."

Just then, an alarm went off in the ship.

"We have landed on Celebra," said X-5.

"Then let's go grab us a funny man," said Betty.

Meanwhile, inside Dom Brusie's mansion, a bunch of rich celebs were walking and talking to everyone. The women were all wearing fancy jewellery and everyone was drinking red punch and sampling the food.

All of a sudden, the front doors burst opened as the Cosmic Jester entered the room. All of the guests stood in horror as the Jester looked at all of them with his nasty smile.

"Hello everyone," he said, "Don't be afraid. I'm here to make you all smile."

The Jester then grabbed a glass of punch from a near by table and had a sip.

"Mmm," he said, "Fruit punch. My favourite."

Dom Bruise then went up to the Jester and said, "Now look here buddy. I don't know who you think you are, but this is my house and my party and if you don't leave this second, I'm calling the police."

The Jester still had his evil smile on as he said, "Okay, I'm going. You don't have to be rude about it".

He went towards the door, but he stopped after a few steps and looked at everyone again.

"Before I go," he said, " I got a little present for all of you."

The Jester put his hand inside the duffle bag he had around his shoulder and pulled out a small grenade which had the word "HA" written all over it. The Jester then pulled the pin and tossed it in the center of the room. The grenade didn't do anything for a few seconds, but then, it burst open, shooting out a huge cloud of purple smoke.

When the gas hit the people in the room, they all went into a huge state of laughter.

The Jester enjoyed what he was seeing. Then he pulled out a gas mask from his bag and put it on.

He went to all the women and removed their jewellery, saying stuff like, "I'll take that, thank you," and, "For me? You shouldn't have", and he placed them in his bag. Then he went to the men and took out their wallets right out of their pockets.

The Jester walked towards the door. Before he left, he looked at everyone laughing uncontrollably and he said, "I had a wonderful time here. Thanks for all the goodies. You people create the best parties ever". And he let out a huge evil laugh and left.

When the Jester was outside, he eyed all the stolen stuff in his bag.

"Looks like I hit the jackpot," he said to himself.

"Hold it right there," said a voice.

The Jester looked up and saw Betty and her crew.

"Atomic Betty," he said, "I thought I'd never see you again. Actually, I _wished_ I would never see you again."

"You're going back where you belong Callaway," said Betty.

The Jester let out a groan of annoyance and said, "For the last time, I'm the Cosmic Jester now. Sheesh, what's the point of having a cool villain name if no one's going to use it?"

Betty ran at the Jester and threw a kick at him, but the Jester grabbed her by the ankle and tossed her aside.

He then went up to Sparky and X-5 and said, "Well if it isn't my two least favourite people. Mr. Pickle nose and the talking toaster."

"For the last time, my nose doesn't look like a pickle," said Sparky.

X-5 then opened up his chest, which shot out a huge extend-do glove that punched the Jester right in the gut, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Looks like he finally got the punch line," said X-5 who let out a robotic laugh.

"Hey!" said the Jester as he stood up, "I make the jokes around here."

"Then you'll get a kick out of this," said a voice from behind him.

The Jester turned around to see Betty deliver a flying kick right to his face.

The Jester let out a groan of pain as he covered his soar face.

"That's it, I'm out of here," he said as he ran off.

"After him," said Betty.

As the crew ran after the Jester, Betty's comic fell out of her back pocket and onto the ground.

They followed the Jester to a back alley, but when they got there, he was gone.

"Where did he go?" asked Sparky, "It's not like he could just disappear."

"He probably had an escape vehicle here and took off," said Betty, "Forget about that now. We got to help those people at the party."

And they left.

As soon as they were gone, the Cosmic Jester emerged from a garbage can. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that everyone was gone.

"I thought they'd never leave," he said to himself.

But then, the Jester noticed that his duffle bag, which had all of his stolen loot in it, was gone.

"I must've left it by the mansion during the fight," he said.

But when he got there, his bag was nowhere to be found.

The Jester let out a big groan of frustration and said, "Those three goodie goodies must've taken it. How dare they steal something I already stole. Today just isn't my day."

Then the Jester noticed the comic right by his feet. He picked it up and flipped through some of the pages.

"Wow, this looks like a good read," he said, "Maybe it will brighten my day somehow."

And the Jester walked away with the comic in his hands.


	3. The spellbook

Back at the party, Betty and X-5 crew were busy giving antidotes to the guests.

"Thanks for your help," said Dom Bruise.

"No problem," said Betty, "Just doing our job."

Sparky then came into the room, holding onto the Jester's duffle bag. He unzipped it and handed everyone back their stolen stuff.

Betty then felt her back pocket and had a worried look on her face. She started putting her hands in the other pockets she had, but her face didn't changed.

"What's wrong Chief?" asked Sparky.

"My comic is gone," said Betty, "I put it in my back pocket and now it's not there anymore."

"Calm down Captain," said X-5, "It probably fell out during our fight with the Cosmic Jester and it's somewhere outside."

"We have to find it," said Betty, "I promised Noah I wouldn't let anything happen to it."

Betty and her crew left the mansion in search of the comic.

Meanwhile, a few blocks away, there was laughter coming from inside the old abandoned COSMIC SWEETS candy shop. Inside the shop were old candy dispensers filled with dusty gum balls and mouldy gummy worms.

The Cosmic Jester was sitting in a chair, with his feet on top of an old table, and he was laughing as he read Betty's comic book.

As he read the last page he said, "I'm quite fond of this Joker character. Him and me have quite a bit in common, we both like making people laugh and we both have someone ruining our fun."

The Jester eyed a picture of the Joker and let out a sigh.

"If only there were some way I could meet him," he said, "Imagine all the fun we could have together."

The Jester then picked up a remote from the table and used it to turn on the TV in front of him. Captain Chuck appeared on the screen.

"This just in," he said, "Admiral Degill has just announced that he has found the legendary spell book of Crofto, which will be held on display at the Celebra national history museum."

The screen then changed to Degill standing outside the museum with a news reporter with him.

"So tell me Degill," said the reporter, "What exactly is the spell book of Crofto."

"It is a magical book used by the ancient spell caster, Crafto. It was buried next to him in his grave, which I and some other galactic guardians have just found. According to folklore, the spell that Crafto was famous for was the "Life to anything" spell, which could make any character from a book or movie into the real world."

As the Cosmic Jester heard this, a big smile appeared on his face.

"That book might be the answer to my prayers." he said to himself as he picked up the comic and got up off his chair.


	4. The jester's new scheme

Betty and her crew were searching the ground outside Dom Bruise's mansion.

"Sorry Chief," said Sparky, "There's no sign of that comic anywhere."

"Great," said Betty, "Noah's gonna kill me."

Just then, Betty's bracelet beeped. She pushed a button and Degill's hologram appeared.

"Atomic Betty, I need you to meet me at the Celebra museum," he said, "There's been a break in."

"We're on it," said Betty. She turned her bracelet off and she and her crew were on their way.

Meanwhile, the Cosmic Jester was standing inside an abandoned factory with Crafto's spell book in one hand and Betty's comic in the other.

He placed the comic on the ground and flipped to a page of the Joker.

He then flipped through the pages of the spell book until he found the spell he was looking for.

He then said out loud, "Come to me person from the other world. Cross over from your would to my world and join me."

All of a sudden, a huge blue bolt shot out of the book and hit the page on the comic. The Jester covered his eyes until the bolt dies down.

When he reopened his eyes, a smile appeared on his face at what he saw.

Back at the museum, Betty was inside with her crew and Degill. They saw that a huge display case had been shattered.

"What was in this case?" Betty asked Degill.

"The spell book of Crafto," said Degill, "I had just discovered it today and now it's stolen. Who would want it?"

Sparky went to the display case to get a closer look and noticed a fold up piece of paper inside. He showed it to Betty, who unfolded it and read it out loud.

"If you want to know where me and the book are, come to the old cotton candy factory right here on Celebra and you will get a big surprise. Signed, C.J."

The crew thought for a moment at who C.J. might be and they all said the same name, "The Cosmic Jester!"

"But what would he want with an old spell book?" asked Degill, "He's mostly into forcing people into laughing."

"Maybe he's going to cast a spell on everyone that will cause them to laugh at everything he says," suggested Sparky.

"We'll think about that later," said Betty, "Right now we got to stop him.

Betty and her crew went into the old cotton candy factory and entered. It was completely dark until the lights suddenly came on and the crew saw the Cosmic Jester standing a few feet away from them.

"What did you do with the book Jester?" demanded Betty.

"Oh, not much," said the Jester, "Just used it to make my wildest dream come true. Thanks to this".

And he held out the comic.

"That's mine," said Betty.

"It is?" said the Jester, "Well in that case you can have it back. I have no more use for it."

He tossed the comic at Betty, who picked it up and flipped through the pages and noticed that all the images of the Joker were gone.

"You see, that spell book I "borrowed" from the museum had one interesting spell in it," said the Jester, "It has the ability to bring anything and anyone from a book or movie to life."

"You didn't," said a shocked Betty.

"I did," said the Jester, "Ladies and gentlemen. Boys and girls. May I present to you, straight from the Batman universe. The clown prince of crime; the Joker!"

And the Joker appeared from behind a couple of huge boxes and smiled a sinister grin.

"Hello kiddies!" he said as he let loose with an insane laugh.


	5. Betty's first Joker encounter

Betty was in total shock when she saw the Joker. He looked the same way he did in the comic book. White skin, dark green hair, purple vest and of course, his ghastly smile.

The Jester started clapping and cheering for the Joker, who was waving and blowing kisses saying, "Thank you. Thank you. Oh, you're too kind."

He then went to the Jester and gave him a pat on the back.

"C.J. my boy, I got to thank you," he said, "Getting me out of that comic was the best thing that has ever happened to me. I was so sick and tired of it always ending with me getting beaten to a pulp by that jerk Batman."

"It was my pleasure," said the Jester.

The Joker then eyed Betty and said, "So this is that Atomic Betty you told me about? The one that has been giving you a hard time?"

"Uh-huh," said the Jester in a fake sad voice, "She's been really mean to me."

"Aw, there, there," said the Joker, patting the Jester's head, "Don't you worry. Uncle Joker's going to make everything all better."

Betty then glared at the Jester and said, "Jester, have you actually read my comic?"

"Read it?" said the Jester, "I have it memorized."

"Then you should know that the Joker is nothing but an insane lunatic," said Betty

"Oh, stop," said the Joker, "You're making me blush."

"Very funny Joker," said Betty, "But the joke's over. You're both coming with us."

"Okay," said the Joker, "I guess you'll have to take us in. I understand."

Joker went up to Betty and stuck out his hands, like he was ready to get handcuffed. But then he pressed his right hand on Betty's shoulder and a huge shock of electricity went through her body and she went flying to the ground.

"Joy buzzer," said the Joker, "Never leave home without it."

The Joker then eyed X-5.

"So you're the famous Joker," said X-5, "You don't look very amusing to me."

"Really?" said Joker, "If you want amusing, then take a whiff of my flower."

And the Joker touched the flower on his vest, which squirted out a yellow acid which covered X-5, but had no effect on him.

"Good thing my body is acid proof," said X-5.

But then, the Joker punched him in the face, which made fall flat on his back, and he said, "Yeah, but not fist proof."

The Joker then looked at Sparky and walked towards him, laughing his insane laugh.

Sparky started to tremble as the Joker came towards him. He started to back away a few feet and started saying, "Keep away! Get back!"

When Betty got up off the ground, she could see Sparky freaking out and the Joker coming at him. So she jumped in the air and gave the Joker a flying kick to the back of the head, causing him to fall flat on his stomach.

The Joker got up and glared at Betty.

"You little brat," he said, "I'll teach you a lesson."

"Forget it Joker," said the Jester, who was holding onto a small mixing vat, "We got what we came for, now let's get out of here."

The Jester and Joker ran for the doors, but before they left the Jester threw one of his grenades onto the floor.

"By the way," The Jester said to Betty and her crew, "That doesn't have laughing gas in it."

And he and the Joker both let out a crazy laugh and left the factory, locking the doors behind them.

Betty and the others eyed the grenade on the ground in fear. Then they both jumped out off a near by window and ran away from the factory just before it blew up.


	6. Sparky's secret

Betty and her crew looked at the burned building that was once the cotton candy factory.

"What do you think the Jester and Joker wanted with that mixer?" asked Sparky.

"I don't know," said Betty, "But whatever it is, it's got to be something pure evil."

Betty saw that Sparky still had that frightened look on his face.

"Sparky, are you okay?" she asked.

"Why do you ask?" said Sparky, a bit nervous.

"It's just that when you saw the Joker, you looked a little terrified," said Betty, "It was almost as if you were afraid of him."

Sparky was silent for a few seconds.

"Is it true Sparky?" asked X-5.

"Yes, it is true." said Sparky, "I'm scared of the Joker. So go on. Go ahead and laugh."

"Why would we laugh?" asked X-5, "Everyone is afraid of something. For me, it's lighting. Every time I see a thunderstorm, and a flash of lighting comes down, my circuits just frazzle up."

"And I'm scared of the dentist," said Betty, "Every time I'm in the dentist chair, and I see all his tools, I feel like I'm in a torture chamber."

X-5 then asked Sparky, "Why does the Joker scare you?"

"Because I have a really bad fear of clowns," said Sparky.

"How long have you had this fear?" said Betty.

Sparky explained. "It all started when I was about five years old. My Mamoola took me to this circus. I really enjoyed seeing the trapeze acts and the fire eaters. But then the clowns came out. At first, I found them pretty funny, especially when they dropped their pants. But then this one clown looked at me and started laughing this crazy laugh. It sounded so evil and demonic. I was so scared, I watched the rest of the show with my hands over my eyes. And when I heard the Joker's crazy laugh, it reminded me of that day."

"There's only one cure for this," said X-5, "You have to face your fear. You have face the Joker head on."

"I don't know if I can do that," said Sparky, "But I'll try."

Betty then saw something on the ground. It was a small red gift box. Betty picked it up and looked at the card.

All it said was, "To Betty. From C.J and Mr. J."

Betty slowly opened the box and inside was a joker playing card. She took it out and showed it to her crew.

On the back of the card, in red ink, it read, "The local chemical plant. Come if you dare."

"Does this planet have a chemical plant?" she asked X-5.

"Yes," said X-5, "It's a few feet away from here. It's been closed down for years."

"Looks like someone is moving into it," said Betty, "And they're about to get their first visitors."


	7. The fight down at the plant

As Betty and her crew walked towards the plant, they tried to think of a way to stop the Jester and Joker.

"We got to figure out how to put Joker back in the comic," said Betty, "But how?"

They were all silent for a few seconds, until Sparky said, "The book."

Betty and X-5 looked at him in confusion.

"The spell book that the Jester use to bring the Joker to life," he said, "If it had a spell to bring him out of the comic, then it's got to have a spell to put him back."

"Great idea Sparky," said Betty.

Meanwhile, at the chemical plan, the Jester and Joker were walking around, eying all the test tubes full of chemicals that were in the building.

"I found them," said the Joker as he pointed to a rack of test tubes, each filled with a glowing green chemical and were all labelled HA-HA X. The Jester grabbed the rack and slowly placed them in a

sliver briefcase he was carrying with him.

"Careful my friend," said the Joker, "If one of those breaks, then our plan will go right down the drain."

"Hold it right there," said a voice from behind the two, it was Betty and her crew.

"Atomic Betty," said the Jester, "I see you got our little invitation. Now the fun can begin."

Betty ran at the Jester and punched him in the gut. The Jester went down on his knees as grabbed him by his shirt collar and said, "What is your plan?"

The Jester just smiled and said, "That's for us to know and for you to find out."

The Jester then shoved Betty off him and started to fight her.

During the fight, X-5 slowly went up to the Jester and placed a small blinking device on his neck. The Jester was so busy fighting, he didn't even notice.

Meanwhile, the Joker eyed Sparky and walked towards him.

"I'm warning you," said Sparky, "Get back."

"Don't try to act tough," said the Joker, "I knew about your little clown fear the moment I saw you. The way you looked at me, it was like you thought I was the grim reaper. You know, I'm not really use to people being afraid of me. I usually leave that to my good pal, the Scarecrow."

The Joker then let out his evil laugh and Sparky started to get afraid again.

"Get back, get back I say," he said as sweat started to pour down his face.

X-5 then ran up to the Joker and used his head like a battering ram right into the Joker's ribs.

The Joker stumbled a little, but he didn't fall down.

"Why is it whenever I'm having fun, it has to be ruined by someone else?" he asked.

"Now you know how I feel," said the Jester as he came up beside the Joker, holding onto his gut.

"Your plan is foiled creeps," said Betty.

"Oh not yet Betty," said the Jester, "We still need one more thing for our plan to work."

The Joker then dropped a small white ball onto the ground, which hissed out a pink gas. When it hit Betty and her crew, they grew very tired and the fell unconscious to the ground.

"Pleasant dreams," said the Joker as the crew all shut their eyes

A few minutes later, Sparky and X-5 woke up to see that the Jester and Joker were gone, and so was Betty.

"Those two clowns must've taken her with them," said Sparky, "This is all my fault. Me and my stupid fear."

"Don't blame yourself," said X-5, "We'll find the captain."

"How?" asked Sparky, "We don't even know where they are."

"But we will," said X-5, "During the fight, I planted a homing device on the Cosmic Jester."

X-5 then pulled out a small GPS with a blinking red light moving around it.

"That little red light is the Jester," said X-5, "We follow it and it will lead us to Betty and the creeps."

So Sparky and X-5 left the plant in search of Betty.


	8. Betty's ticklish situation

When Betty awoke, she saw that she was lying on a metal table with her wrists and ankles shackled together.

She looked around and saw that she was in a dark small building. She looked to her right and saw the Joker and the Jester pouring the stolen chemicals into the small mixer that they stole from the cotton candy factory and then turned on the machine.

The Jester saw that Betty was awake, so he went up to her and said, "Hey there sleepy head, I was wondering when you'd wake up."

"Where am I?" asked Betty.

"My hideout," said the Jester, "The old COSMIC SWEETS candy store. It's been closed for a while so I figured, this would be the perfect place to hide from the cops and I get all the free candy I can eat. Care for a gummy worm?"

The Jester showed Betty a gummy worm that was covered with mould and Betty made a face.

"Oh well, more for me," said the Jester as he popped the worm in his mouth and said, "They taste a little fuzzy, but you get use to it."

"It's ready," said the Joker as he turned off the mixer.

The Jester then grabbed a ladle and put it into the mix and poured it into a spray can.

"I take it this is the part where we tell you our plan?" the Jester told Betty, "Well then, let's get it over with. This chemical mixture we made has been mixed with my precious Giggle Brand X, which has made more powerful than ever. So, when out victims take a whiff of this, they won't just laugh, they'll DIE laughing. Literally. And the first place we're going to spray is Galactic Guardian Headquarters."

"The only problem is that we have no idea where the headquarters is," said the Joker, "But you do. So why don't you be a good little girl and tell us where it is."

"Forget it," said Betty, "I would never reveal the location in a million years. Especially to a couple of monsters like you two."

"We have ways of making you talk," said the Jester, who then let out a little giggle and said, "I always wanted to say that."

The Jester then left the room as the Joker went up to Betty and took off her boots.

"What are you going to do?" asked Betty, a bit nervous.

"Don't worry," said the Joker, "This won't hurt a bit."

The Jester returned, pushing a wheeled table, which had a big white cloth over it, and he placed it right next to Betty's feet. He yanked off the cloth and showed what was underneath it.

It looked like a small UFO, with two small compartment doors on it and a big red button on top of it.

"May I present the Tick-o-tron 3000," said the Jester, "Guaranteed to make you laugh or your money back."

"You're not going to do what I think you're going to do, are you?" said Betty.

The Jester's evil smiled appeared as he said, "You bet I am."

He then pressed the red button and the two little doors opened and out came two huge mechanical arms, both holding onto a huge white feather and they began to tickle Betty's feet.

Betty started to laugh hysterically as soon as the feathers touched her.

"Aw, how I love the sweet sound of a tortured laughter," said the Joker, "I always wanted to try this treatment on Batman, but I figured since he was so serious all the time, he wasn't ticklish. Do you think this will make her talk?"

"Oh it will," said the Jester, "and if it doesn't, at least the great Atomic Betty will be going down with a smile."


	9. The Joker goes home

Sparky and X-5 followed the homing beacon all the way to the COSMIC SWEETS candy store.

"I remember this place," said Sparky, "I use to come here all the time before it went out of business."

Just then, the two could hear a shrieking sound coming from inside the shop.

"That's Betty," said Sparky, "Listen to those screams. Who knows what those creeps are doing to her."

"Wait a minute," said X-5, "That doesn't sound like screaming. That sounds like laughter."

X-5 peeked inside the old window and saw Betty lying on the steel table and being tickled by the Jester's machine.

X-5 looked at Sparky with a shocked look on his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Sparky, "What are they doing to her?"

"They're tickling her to death," said X-5.

Sparky gasped in horror and then said, "We got to save her."

Back in the shop, the Cosmic Jester and the Joker looked at Betty laughing uncontrollably.

"So, are you ready to tell us where your precious headquarters is?" asked the Jester.

"You can torture me all you want you fiends," said Betty between laughs, "But I'll never talk."

"Wow, she's a lot tougher than I thought," said the Joker.

Just then the Joker saw a little blinking red light on the Jester's neck.

"Say C.J.," he said, "What's that on your neck?"

"Oh, it's probably just a mole," said the Jester.

"Yeah, well that mole is blinking," said the Joker.

The Jester was a bit confused at what the Joker said, so he touched his neck and yanked off the little blinking thing.

"It's a homing device," said the Jester, "Probably made by Betty's little robot pal. That means that he and that green freak are on their way here."

Just then, the front door of the store swung open and Sparky and X-5 entered.

"Well speak of the devil," said the Jester.

"All right you creeps," said Sparky, "Let our captain go."

"You want her," said the Joker, "Than come and get her."

"You get the chief," Sparky told X-5, "I'll take care of these clowns."

The Joker then walked up to Sparky with a ghastly smile on his face.

Sparky was a little nervous, but then he remembered what X-5 told him about facing his fears.

"What's matter Sparky?" said the Joker, "Aren't you going to quiver in fear like you always do?"

"I'm done being afraid," said Sparky as he swung a punch.

But then the Joker grabbed Sparky's fist and pushed him to the ground.

"Here, let me help you up," said the Joker as he zapped Sparky with one of his joy buzzers.

X-5 went right up to Betty who was still laughing hysterically.

"X-5 help!" said Betty, "I can't take it anymore."

X-5 eyed the tickle machine and said "This thing has got to have an off button."

He searched the entire machine, but the only button that was on it was the big red one that started it.

"If this thing doesn't have an off button, then I'll just have to make one," he said as he turned his hand into a blaster and used it to destroy the machine. Then he unshackled Betty from the table.

The Jester looked at his destroyed machine and said, "Hey! Do you know how long it took me to build this thing?"

Betty just glared at the Jester, ran up to him and gave him a flying kick to the chest, causing him to fall flat face. Betty then took out a pair of handcuffs and slapped them on the Jester's wrist.

Betty then saw that Sparky was having trouble fighting the Joker. He tried to throw another punch at him, but the Joker blocked it and kicked Sparky right in the gut.

Betty thought for a minute, then she got an idea.

She went up from behind the Joker and pulled down his pants, exposing his purple boxer shorts.

Sparky saw this and went into a giggle fit. It reminded him of the clowns that dropped their pants when he was at the circus.

"What are you laughing about?" asked the Joker, "This isn't funny."

He tried to take a step but he tripped over his pants and fell flat on his stomach.

When the Joker got up he now saw that Sparky was now laughing so hard, he had tears in his eyes.

"Stop laughing," he demanded.

"Okay," said Sparky, and he punched the Joker right in the chin, causing him to fall flat on his back.

The Joker sat up and saw X-5 holding onto the spell book and Betty holding onto her comic.

"Time for you to go back where you belong," said Betty.

X-5 opened the book, found the spell he was looking for and said it out loud.

"Creature from another world, you had your fun. But now it's time for you to go home."

Just then, a huge beam of light came out of the book and zapped the Joker and he disappeared.

"Did it work?" asked Sparky,

"Oh, it worked alright," said Betty, as she flipped through the pages of her comic and saw all the images of the Joker were back.

The three then walked up to the Cosmic Jester, who was still sitting on the ground with handcuffs on.

"As for you," said Betty, "You're going away for quite some time. But first, can I have my boots back please? My feet are getting cold."

Betty was teleported back to her living room when she heard a knock at her door, it was Noah.

"Hey Betty," he said, "Are you done with my comic?"

"Yeah," said Betty as she handed him the comic, "It was pretty amazing."

"I'm glad you liked it," said Noah, "Hey, do you want to borrow another one of my comics? I got a lot more."

"Uh, no thanks," said Betty, "I've had my fill of comics for today."


End file.
